


Yet We Won't Stop Dancing

by HobblyWobbly



Series: Therefore You and Me [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Romance, Slow Dancing, dont read if u havent done 5.1, what if we slow danced in the grand cosmos :flushed:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: The Exarch moves his hand to the back of his neck nervously tugging at his braid. He quickly diverts his gaze back down to the floor. “Do...would you...would you like to dance?” He asks shyly, a light pink dusted across his cheeks. The Exarch has an awkward side-smile on his face as he waits for the answer. It didn’t take long.“Okay.”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Therefore You and Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980121
Kudos: 27





	Yet We Won't Stop Dancing

G’raha stood in the crowded square, the chattering of voices overlapping each other, the live music vibrating from all around, the soft lamplight glow glittering across the stone and shining across the still snow. NOAH had originally returned to Mor Dhona to restock on supplies, but a festival had come to the town in hopes of raising the spirits to all who live there and Rammbroes, after much insistence from the band of researchers, decided they could take the night off. 

His mismatched eyes flicker around, eventually landing on a single being, the only being he’d ever truly cared for. Mikta was dancing with Doga and Ueni, teaching the twins how to match the pace of the others, their arms linked as they performed a ball dance, his cheeks had turned a lovely shade of red, eyes sparkling in delight.

“Why don’t you go on over and ask him for a dance?” Cid had asked after creeping over. His own face was red, having drunk too much imported ale, taking advantage of the festival. It would seem the scholar’s pining was not as secret as he once believed it was. “I’m sure the kid wouldn’t mind. He seems one to enjoy that sort of thing.” G’raha glanced over when he heard laughter. Another adventurer was dancing with Mikta now and the sight of his smile turned on another made G’raha’s stomach churn.

“I have never been one for dancing.” G’raha shrugged, attempting to sound casual about the whole case. That, however, didn’t stop him from gazing over to the summoner he had grown to love- possibly more than a friend. A sudden jab into the ribs from the side caused his tail fur to spike, Cid’s spry laughter soon following.

“You really are a horrible liar, you know that? And a stubborn bastard at that.” With a hearty pat to his back, Cid left G’raha’s side to go join the merriment, Biggs and Wedge sweeping the engineer away. G’raha does his damnedest to distract himself but as time goes on his gaze once more falls back to Mikta.

Mikta must have felt G’raha’s gaze on him because he turns, eyes searching for the person who had been watching him. G’raha, upon seeing his head turned, quickly moved to hide in the crowd, fingers tightly curled into his vest praying for his heart to calm itself from the fast pace it had set itself in, the air around him spiked with panic. The adventurer eventually gives up and entertains Tataru with a dance, the receptionist standing on his feet, holding his hands as he spins them around ‘n’ around, the two merrily laughing. 

Once G’raha had calmed himself down and was sure he had not been seen he peeks through the crowd, his eyes falling upon Mikta again, watching him wistfully. One day he would ask. But tonight, it would seem, was not that night.

“It was kind of Beq Lugg to allow us into his castle.” Mikta comments. “I have been wanting to explore what remains here ever since we first ventured inside.” His coat glides across the impeccable floor, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls, paintings of ones who once lived now watching them pass by. “Especially this room…” He trails off as they reach the ballroom, elven ghosts slow dancing their way around the two, light twinkling down from the chandelier, the drawn back curtains fluttering. The Exarch hums in thought as a couple passes through him leaving only the slightest of chills.

“Mayhaps it is the Light keeping them here. Or…” The Exarch trails off when he spots Mikta neatly folding up his coat. He sets the coat down leaving him in just a waistcoat and his trousers, gently beginning to sway himself along to whatever music plays in his head, tail following his movements, a slight bounce to each step. “What...are you doing?” He asks bluntly, unintentionally drawing a chuckle from the summoner. The sound of it brought a blush to his own face.

“Dancing, silly. It felt...wrong, to just stand here and judge the echoes of the people around us. I am quite sure the elves wouldn’t mind.” He responds and continues to waltz about the room. The Exarch sighs, resorting to watching Mikta dance, an ear twitching irritably at the detour. He watches those graceful footsteps that imitated the ones around him, those wide, curious eyes that took in every inch of the ballroom, the light fading in through the windows weaving across his body. 

It resembles an echo of the past- of a time when his nerves got the best of him and let Mikta slip through his fingers leaving behind only a memory to reside in his mind for centuries. And now, here he was, dancing in front of him again. Fate be damned. The Exarch rests his staff against the wall, beginning to step over to the summoner with a hesitance that only a particular few would be able to notice, the light catching on the crystal.

A gentle hand settles atop Mikta’s shoulder stopping him mid-twirl, luminous red eyes diverted to the floor, taking in a shaky breath. Even now, after all these years, he could not meet his warm gaze. “Mikta,” he feels Mikta shift from under his hand, turning to properly stare up at him.

The Exarch moves his hand to the back of his neck nervously tugging at his braid. He quickly diverts his gaze back down to the floor. “Do...would you...would you like to dance?” He asks shyly, a light pink dusted across his cheeks. The Exarch has an awkward side-smile on his face as he waits for the answer. It didn’t take long.

“Okay.” Mikta breathes with a smile of his own. Their movements were clumsy, both looking down towards their feet, following a silent rhythm they have built together. Eventually, the Exarch gathers enough courage to glance up and Mikta meets his gaze, their noses touching. Now that their eyes had met he couldn’t tear them away, seemingly transfixed by the other, memorizing every little detail he could. From the sky blue and gold around his pupils to the sun-kissed freckles that are scattered across his cheeks as stars would upon a night sky.

Suddenly, Mikta breaks away, stumbling back with his arms still outstretched, worry and self-conflict etched across his face. “Perhaps this is too sudden. We might be taking things too fast or-” he is cut off by the Exarch grasping onto his hands, tugging him forward until he collides back into his chest, their noses brushing, his sudden spur of confidence not wavering in the slightest as he speaks.

“I have been waiting for centuries to dance with you. Permit me this one indulgence, my love.”

Mikta blinks. A warm smile stretches across his face and he laughs, lacing his arms around the Exarch’s neck, fingers entwined.

“‘My love?’” He chuckles, the two slipping back into their earlier rhythm. “First ‘my friend,’ and now this?”

“Only a logical progression, no?” Mikta lets his head lean forward until their foreheads press together. He looks content with his eyes closed and a small smile playing across his lips. The Exarch couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. This is it. After surviving all those years alone it felt  _ right _ to have the miqot in his arms, their dancing slowly coming to an end as the elves around them clapped, the sunlight outside now an incandescent glow from the moon. Mikta’s eyes flutter open, staring up into the Exarch’s glowing red eyes. Before the sorcerer could register what was happening, a soft and warm hand presses against his cheek, fingers curling into the hairline at his neck, edging towards his braid.

His eyebrows raise, unsure of what was happening, as Mikta presses his lips to the Exarch’s, gentle and chaste, which, after years of pining, is anything but unexpected. The Exarch’s eyes flutter close as he kisses back, unable to focus on anything except that Mikta is kissing him. 

_ “Kiss me back, Raha.” _ He obliges immediately. In a sudden bout of boldness, the Exarch dips Mikta, one leg getting swept up into the air from surprise. “Wh-” the words are swallowed back down as the Exarch kisses him passionately, one arm wrapped securely around his shoulders and the other around his waist. The hand behind his neck slides up causing his braid to fall undone, red and white hair dusting across his shoulders, nimble fingers lightly tangling in the unruly strands.

_ “I, too, have waited centuries to do this as well.” _ The Exarch whispers breathlessly against Mikta’s lips when they break for air. Those same lips curl into a pleased smile, eyes shining happily.

_ “Then, why did you stop?” _

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i have a twitter! come swing by and say hey! i post screenshots of mikta along with shitposts and some excerpts to upcoming works and maybe even some drabbles in the future!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)


End file.
